


strike, and cure his heart

by comesinbells



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comesinbells/pseuds/comesinbells
Summary: Keith gets exactly what he wants, which is to say he doesn't get what he wants at all.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	strike, and cure his heart

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim because i can't stop thinking about mean dom shiro 
> 
> though none of it is portrayed here, all kinks are pre negotiated and they have a safeword
> 
> title from the velvet underground's "venus in furs"

Shiro has been denying Keith for several days now. Not letting him come, not really fucking him so much as using his ass and his mouth to get himself off whenever he feels like it, making Keith walk around plugged so he doesn't have to waste his time babying Keith's slutty little hole for him. 

As much as he loves it, burns for the way Shiro pays absolutely no mind to his pleasure, Keith can only take so much. After the first couple of days, he begins touching himself when he thinks Shiro's not around, not sure if he's allowed yet too desperate not to. He always takes care not to come, even though it takes him a ridiculously short amount of time to get to the edge. There's no way for Shiro to know, right?

So Friday rolls around and Keith knows he's in for a treat when he doesn't wake up to Shiro's hard cock rubbing against his hole like he has for the past week. Shiro doesn't give him any instructions, barely touches him all day, simply gives him an amused look and tells him to be a good boy. And Keith is, he's so good -- doesn't touch at all, doesn't even prep himself, figures Shiro's finally going to give it to him.

And Shiro does, once the day is over -- finally touches him with intent, lets Keith kiss him and grope him and rub his needy cock on his uniform jacket. Shiro lays him over his lap, spanks him and fingers him just how he likes, indulgent and generous, has him on the brink of coming for what feels like hours but Keith doesn't beg or plead with him, even when his legs give out and he can't hold back tears. He moans his gratitude and takes only what Shiro gives him because he knows he's been good, knows Shiro will take care of him.

Shiro fucks him hard and deep in his favorite position, on his back with his legs thrown over Shiro's broad shoulders and it's so good, Keith's so thankful. When he starts getting close and Shiro picks up the pace, asks him, "Do you wanna come, baby?", Keith can only sob with relief, yesdaddypleasepleaseplease, Shiro's being so good to him.

Which is why he's so confused when Shiro pulls out and slaps him hard instead, grips his chin so tight it squishes his face. Shiro chuckles at the shock and hurt in Keith's hazy wet eyes, the tiny sobs still escaping him, the way his hands come up to hold his forearm, not daring to tug. He grabs Keith's aching cock with his prosthetic, too rough and too tight to be anything other than the threat it is. Keith cries out, gut heavy with equal parts fear and want.

"Who does this belong to, Keith?" he asks in a cool tone, and somehow being called by his name is so much worse than any insult or pet name could be. It makes it sink in just how badly he's fucked up.

"To you, d-daddy."

The words are barely out when Shiro slaps him again, wraps his hand around his throat this time, squeezing hard.

"Then why the fuck are you going behind my back and touching it without my permission?" Shiro asks, mouth twisted with disgust, and he doesn’t sound calm anymore. When Keith doesn't respond to his question, no air left in his lungs, Shiro spits in his face and answers it for him. "Because you're a slut, Keith. Because you're too fucking stupid to know what's good for you."

Keith gasps and coughs when Shiro lets go of his throat. He wants to say sorry, wants to beg for Shiro's forgiveness but can't find his voice, knows it'll do no good. His whole face burns, with shame or from Shiro's treatment he can't say, messy with his dried tears and Shiro's spit. Through a daze, Keith thinks that the worst of it isn’t having to bear the consequences of his actions. It’s knowing he deserves it -- knowing Shiro’s right. 

"It's okay, though. I'll teach you what's good for you.” 

He gives Keith's cock one final, brutal squeeze before he lets go, pulls away to slap him between his legs, watch him clench around nothing. "Such a fucking whore," he mutters to himself, pressing the head of his dick against Keith's sloppy hole. "I'll make sure you don't forget," he says, fucking all the way in and grabbing Keith's throat again as he resumes pounding into him like nothing’s happened at all.

Keith can't make sense of it, still too wary to let himself feel relief, but it's inevitable when Shiro makes him feel so full, so good. He moans when Shiro's cock hits him just right, struggling to hold it in when Shiro snarls, "I better not fucking see you enjoying yourself."

Keith feels dumb from the lack of air even after Shiro lets up, limp body rucking up the sheets as Shiro fucks him mercilessly, too worked up to even react anymore. He's getting close again, tries telling Shiro but he doesn't stop, just repeats himself, "Do you wanna come, baby?" and Keith starts crying all over again, not able to handle the mindfuck anymore.

"Please, daddy, I'm a slut, I'm -- I'm desperate for your cock, I'm your little fucktoy," he babbles, saying whatever he thinks Shiro might want to hear, anything to make sure he doesn't stop.

He almost can't believe Shiro's going to let him come, but just when he's certain he'll get away with it, Shiro pulls out with a loud grunt, looking so fucking pleased as strokes himself fast, eyes rolling back as he comes all over Keith's swollen cock. The sight of it breaks him, the denial that much more unbearable with having to watch Shiro come so fucking hard. He can't stop whimpering as Shiro smears his cum all over Keith's cock, using it to make his sharp tugs slick.

"Don't call me daddy if you're not gonna be good for me, slut," Shiro spits out as he lets go of him completely, panting still. 

It makes Keith feel so small. Worthless. He closes his eyes against the sting of the harsh words. 

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry," Keith manages, broken and quiet. After a beat, inspiration hits him and he opens his eyes, not daring to return Shiro's heavy gaze yet. "Thank you, sir." He looks at Shiro, then, tries to convey his earnest appreciation as best as he can. "Thank you for teaching me my lesson." 

He feels big hands cradle his face, gently now, the faintest brush of lips on his own. “Good boy.”

After everything, Shiro’s words feel like absolution.

**Author's Note:**

> lol and then shiro cages his cock for like a week. also they are husbands.
> 
> anyway, thanks so much for reading! it's simple filth, but english isn't my first language and this is my first time writing/posting fic, so any feedback at all would be extremely appreciated :^)


End file.
